tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Nodami
Appearance Vincent is a dashing young man that usually holds himself at 6'0, and towers over many Japanese citizens, not all though. Upon first seeing Vincent one might note fact that his physique is not of a lacked man, as he is quite built, despite this he does not choose to flaunt himself around, and even his facial appearance shows someone in constant lack, which would be nearly considered contrary to the fact that the man would prefer to nap, and be lazy. During Eye for An Eye, Vincent bored facade broke momentarily. Showing someone who was much darker than the male generally allowed be seen. During winter times in he can be seen in a general short white short possibly sleeved, and a long trench, along with standard black pants and combat boots. He wears this to keep himself warm obviously, but it also helps to hide body movements. Personality "We all have a social mask, right? '' We put it on, we go out, put our best foot forward, our best image. But behind that social mask is a personal truth, what we really, really believe about who we are and what we're capable of."'' - Phil McGraw A man who wears a mask publicly, and keeps mainly to himself unless he feels he should really otherwise do something, which is quite infrequent. He attempts to try not to allow himself to so easily rely others, but it conflicts with his ideology of a peaceful world, and attempting to have ghouls and humans rely on each other, so he at times finds himself in a internal debate from two points. Vincent knows the cruelty of the world, and his words generally show that of someone who understands torment and the necessity of instinct to survive. While he is sincerely kind and compassionate to those in need, he does not give himself that same degree of compassion or understanding. He believes highly in the idea that sometimes people need to sacrifice things, even themselves if it is to better the world as a whole, but to not so easily give up on themselves. Over time though it has been hinted that Vincent may have a humorous side, as well as being someone who enjoys teasing others for the sake of a little amusement. This might show a level of personality that is slowly pushing through, or perhaps it could be a facade to allow others to see him as more human, to keep up his secrets. During the Eye for An Eye Arc, as Vincent caught the scent of his sister he held a more heavier presence, as someone who is bent upon causing utter havoc for the sake of destroying something that he thought didn't deserve this, thankfully, he quickly caught himself during a fight, pushing up a nonchalant attitude through the insanity, and remained true to the mission, but it has been seen that he can go into these moments of insanity at any given time if pushed. History TBA Powers and Abilities : Strengths:Stuff that you don't need to know. : Weaknesses: Were you expecting something here too? Kagune Type: Ukaku Appearance: Vincent holds two black wings that sprout from his black, this obviously gives his appearance as a Ukaku. Strengths: WNBA Weaknesses: WNBA Mechanics: TBA Threads Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Anteiku Category:Ukakus